Time Travelling Man
by AnotherNerd
Summary: In which the Doctor returns to Rose and things are admitted.


*Vworp Vworp Vworp*

The familiar sounds pierced the silence that Roses' ears had just become accustomed to. She thought she was having one of _those _dreams again. She'd been having them since the wall to her old universe closed up, leaving her stranded on Bad Wolf Bay with her family. That night had haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember, the Doctors unfinished words echoed through her mind constantly, whether sleeping or awake. The pain that had filled the hole in her heart was a constant reminder that he was just out of reach, her travels with him would never be repeated. She was, for the first time in her life, truly alone.

So naturally, when, on a cold winters night, the sound of the TARDIS pierced through the silence of the night she thought it was another one of her dreams. However, the pain that went rushing up her arm from the multiple pinches she gave herself proved that this was no dream. He was here. He strolled out of the TARDIS without a care in the world. Stood neatly in his usual tailored suit, long trailing trench coat, and converse, with his hair spiked up as always. She promptly stood up, wrapped in her fluffy nightgown, and slapped that cocky smirk right off of his gorgeous face.

"**Oi!** What was that for?"

"For leaving me here you idiot. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to hug you."

Rose gently wrapped her arms around the mysterious time travelling man and felt him do the same. He breathed in that familiar scent of her vanilla shampoo and let the smell take him back to when they travelled around kicking alien butt together. All the memories he'd pushed down resurfaced in an instant and a single tear dropped from his eye to the floor. The tear was soon followed by a stream of many, till he was full out sobbing with Rose held tightly in his arms.

Rose could feel his chest convulsing as he let loose every tear he had been holding back for… Well… She didn't know how long, for her it had been two years, for him, it could have been centuries. And silently, one by one, as she thought of all the time with him that had been lost, she let each tear she had be compressing free.

Soon they were both entangled on the floor, eyes and faces red, tear ducts dry. Silence. That's all there was. There was no need to say anything after that, not that either of them could, their throats were too dry for words.

"I missed you." The Doctor whispered, the pain that he was so used too evident in his voice."You don't say. Two years y'know. A post card would have been nice. I presume you went to Barcelona. How are you here anyway? Parallel universe and all that."

"Funny thing about suns, they tend to burn up every now and then… Some maybe before their time, but that's besides the point-"

"…You burnt up a sun to come and see me?"

"Well not exactly. Maybe. Okay yes fine. But there was nothing revolving around it…. Much. Just a couple of rocks, no living life forms though, but the sun was just big enough that I'm actually here, not just some hologram on a beach. And I'm not here to just simply see you, Rose Tyler, I'm here to take you back. You said a while ago, that you made your decision a long time ago, that you were never leaving me. And ever since I left you on Bad Wolf Bay, I can't stop thinking about those words, I can't sleep, I can't do anything Rose. Please come with me."

"..I- I can't. I can't leave everything behind again. Not that there's much to leave behind, I mean I can even handle the impossibility of me returning but no. I can't do it again. I spent about year travelling with you as just friends. I can't do that again. I mean, I told myself I had Mickey and that it was fine but my god you are obnoxious. For a genius, you can be so thick."

"Hang on what?""You can't have seriously forgotten? On Bad Wolf Bay. The last words I said to you. I Love You."

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. A thing that was not easily achieved.

"…I never forgot. I just didn't want to remember. All that pain I've been harbouring for years, it all revolved around that. Those three words that I never got the chance to say back. Rose Tyler, I Love You."

Then came the moment that would be etched in their memories forever. Rose placed her hand elegantly on his check and captured his lips in an instant. They had both waited for this moment for such a long time and now it was here, it was, well, perfect. Her lips tasted just as he had always imagined. They were warm and soft, with a gentle tinge of strawberry.

"So come with me?"

"Have I ever refused you travelling man?" Rose replied with a gleam and got packing, adventure was out there waiting for her, begging her to return. And she had waited for far too long.


End file.
